A Solution
by vamphile
Summary: Buffy dumps riley and figures out what we have all known


Disclaimer:I obviously did not create these characters. I obviously write this stuff myself, only a single twisted mind could deliver such trash.  
  
Personal Disclaimer:I am a graduate student, I spend 90% of my time reading and proofreading important papers for my like, you know, um, future, so don't count on a lot of proofreading of my fanfics. As a matter of fact a good bet would be at least four spelling errors and an abominable lack of punctuation.   
  
Oh, also, I love feedback, the good, the bad, and the ugly, but mostly the good. :)  
  
  
Buffy and Willow are sitting in their dorm room. Buffy sighs, and Willow, knowing full well what the trouble is tries to ignore her while she continues to work on finding the appropriate spell to eliminate her constant need for a product to prevent fly away ends. Buffy sighs again, this time more pointedly, and louder. Willow takes the bait. What's the matter Buffy? Nothing, Buffy replies. Oh, good, glad that it's nothing, cause your something face made me think that there was really something wrong, but it's nothing so...good. Buffy frowns. That's it that's as far as you are going to probe, what is wrong with you I am in pain here. Willow smiles, it worked, she knows this is the quickest way to get Buffy to start, and then hopefully stop moping about her recent breakup with Riley, and her still unresolved feelings towards Angel. Willow turns away from her laptop and gives Buffy her full attention, okay, what kind of serious pain. Buffy begins to pace the room and goes over each and every detail of her breakup with Riley. Willow smiles again; she has heard this story before but never tires of the part where Buffy beats the living hell out of him for calling her a little girl. There is a knock at the door, and Xander peeks his head in. He looks towards willow, and then at Buffy pacing and in her own world of narrative. Where are we? He asks Willow? Riley is just about to tell her about his past exploits, Buffy hasn't described her reaction yet. Xander sits on the floor and leans against Willow's bed. I love this part Popcorn? Willow hands him a bowl and they both munch away happily while they watch Buffy pace and reenact the breakup.  
  
So I'm standing there, dumbstruck, I mean yes I had sex with parker, which was a mistake, and then there was Angel but that was ONCE and we were in love, I mean, who would have thought that when I told him to be honest with me that he would turn out to have been such a slut. I mean, sure, I knew he was a little older, and had a little more experience , but nailing almost every freshman in the psych 101 three years running, and then remembering every name, having a written list even, He showed me the list.  
  
Xander and Willow look at each other and try not to giggle, but it is pretty funny.  
  
Buffy, unaware of their amusement continues with her "painful" monologue. He said I was the only one he loved, yeah right, there were like a hundred girls on that list and he didn't love one of them? That is either twisted, or well, twisted, it's twisted.  
  
Xander and Willow pipe in, Twisted defiantly twisted.  
  
So I react, Buffy continues, as though she had not heard the interruption, like an normal girlfriend might, okay, any normal girlfriend with preternatural slayer strength and a weakness for the true love thing, but he called me a LITTLE GIRL for not being able to handle this. I am a little girl, he makes it a point to sleep with every eighteen-year-old who crosses his path but I am a little girl.  
  
Willow whispers to Xander, this is MY favorite part.  
  
So I decked him. She turns now and looks at the two of them, apparently noticing Xanders arrival for the first time, Oh, hi Xander,   
Was it wrong to hit him she asks in a little girl voice  
  
They both respond, no, you had an absolute right.  
  
Right Buffy says, absolutely right, so I hit him, and he hit me back, and that's when I started to use my slayer moves on him, I kicked him in the chest, and then threw him into a wall, after that it's all kind of a blur, but he looked pretty bad when I left. She smiles a little, I think I broke his nose, guess he won't be pretty enough to bag the freshmen after that huh?  
  
Willow nods reassuringly.  
  
So now what Buffy asks, I mean the whole safe boring guy thing, that is a myth, and if there is no such thing as a safe and boring guy then what am I doing here.  
  
Xander looks at her, here on the Hellmouth where the Slayer is needed most?  
  
Um well, here in the city that is not of the Angles, of the Angel.  
  
Xander stands up at this point. Buffy, you, Riley, bad thing, but you Angel, Really Really Bad thing, remember, evil, no soul no sex, no children, no sunlight, Bad Bad thing. Now he has Buffy by the shoulders and is looking into her eyes.  
  
Willow chimes in, maybe not.  
  
Xander: right listen to willow, wait huh?  
  
Willow pipes up again, well think about it, I mean, suppose we just restored his soul whenever they had sex. You know get a couple of orbs of thesulah and some stinky herbs, and we just do it really quickly, right after, so granted sex might not be as spontaneous but there are still other things that are good, and aren't quite sex right.  
  
Buffy is beginning to smile, Xander is frowning and looking at willow as if she has lost her mind. Willow, the forces of darkness are not to be played with lightly.  
  
Buffy smiles again, I personally like playing with the forces of darkness, it's fun. Mmmmm yummy even.   
  
Xander is now the one pacing the dorm room, darkness is neither fun nor yummy, it is dark, and forceful and did say dark already?  
  
Buffy and willow both approach Xander from either side, they wrap their arms around him.  
  
Please Buffy pouts prettily  
  
We need your help Xander, willow says wrapping her arms around his waist and leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
Xander gives in, reluctantly, but he says we have to tell Giles we are doing this.  
  
Buffy yells NO  
  
No we can't tell Gilas, he'll get all worried and fatherly, and well, he probably wouldn't approve even a little and besides he's not my watcher anymore so there is no need t tell him. Xander you and willow and Anya set up the stuff, I am going to LA, I will call you to let you know when to start.  
  
Xander looks at the two girls, desperate for romance flirting with disaster and he smiles, I'll go buy the orb, I'll be back in a half-hour.  
  
The end of part one, part two is rated differently   
  
don't make me ask for feedback, just give it to me of your own free will and the evilness of your heart  
  
Document1202/27/00  
  
  



End file.
